


In An Instant

by Magictodo



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magictodo/pseuds/Magictodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed Sheeran and his girlfriend have been together for a year.  But as they will soon learn anything can change in an instant that will affect them for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you'd like to see happen next. Any ideas used I will give credit to the person. This is Choose Your Own Adventure and the outcome on the next chapter depends on the readers. Please comment and enjoy

Chapter 1- Bad Idea

I woke up and looked around, forgetting that I was in a hotel room. Looking next to me, I saw that Ed was still asleep. He had just won at the award show the night before and we spent the whole night celebrating...a lot. My head was pounding and I closed my eyes, trying to remember what had happened last night.

 

I couldn't remember much what had happened during the after-party but I can remember what happened when we left. I still had no idea how we made it back to the hotel room, but somehow we did. We never once broke away from our kissing as he tried to open the door. After much struggle he finally found the key and opened the door. Even once we got in and made it to the bed, we never broke apart from each other. "I love you," he said as he laid me down on the bed. 

 

"I love you too," I whispered, out of breath. That was it, that was all I could remember. But looking at the state the two of us were in now, I definitely could guess what did happen.

 

I looked over at him and smiled, he looked so cute as he slept. The two of us started dating just over a year ago. We met one day when he was on tour and I ran into him in New York City. He invited me to his show that night and the rest was history. And here we were, a year later and more in love with each other than ever before. Of course we had kept our relationship a secret, he wanted our life together to be private and I didn't blame him. I was still deep in thought when Ed started to stir in his sleep.

 

"You awake?" he said sleepily.

 

"Only for a few minutes," I said sitting up in the bed.

 

Ed sat up next to me, "My head is pounding. How much did we drink last night?"

 

"I have no idea but it was more than I ever had before. My head is hurting too."

 

"I have no idea what happened last night or how we even got here," Ed said.

 

I nodded in agreement, "I guess we were just so excited about your win."

 

"That's for sure," Ed said as he started to look around, trying to get everything in order. "Umm...did we...you know last night? We couldn't have...I mean that I would've remember."

 

"Ed look how we are right now...I'm pretty sure that we did."

 

Ed shook his head, "No. No we we couldn't have."

 

"Ed calm down, it's not like we never have before," I said.

 

"I know that. But this, this really wasn't the right time."

 

"Alright Ed, now I have no idea what you're talking about. Now calm down and tell me why is it so bad we did something that we've done many times now."

 

Ed didn't say anything but went searching through his stuff. I heard him curse, something I was use to from him, but I had no idea why. "Baby what's wrong?" I said going over to rub his back. "You're worring me acting like this."

 

Ed looked at me, "Please don't be mad at me."

 

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked.

 

"Cause last night, I...I didn't use anything."

 

I looked at him, "Ed we were both drunk. How can you know for sure that you didn't?"

 

"Cause I know for sure I didn't have anything yesterday. I just double checked and was right, I never got a chance to buy any."

 

"You mean last night we...with nothing?" I said. The panic Ed was feelings was now starting to hit me.

 

Ed nodded, "I'm so sorry."

 

I took a deep breath, "Alright we both just need to calm down. I mean we're jumping to conclusions right now. Nothing may even happen," I said trying to calm him down. There was no way I could tell him just how worse this situation could get.

 

Please comment on what you'd like to see happen next. Any ideas used I will give credit to the person. This is Choose Your Own Adventure and the outcome on the next chapter depends on the readers. Please comment and enjoy


	2. Chapter 2 -Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed's girlfriend has a secret she's been keeping from him for a couple of months at a time when their relationship doesn't seem to be going so well.

Alright so I didn't get any responses for choose your own adventure in the last chapter. So I'm gonna go ahead and write a new one. However I would really appreciate it if people did comment after reading. Thank you!!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I couple of months passed since that night and I don't know why but it just seemed that our relationship changed and I wasn't liking it. Of course at the same time I was hiding something from him, something very important. Every time I wanted to tell him, something always got in the way. I was in our hotel room packing my suitcase cause after his show that night I was going to go back home for a little bit. When he got back I would tell him that maybe a little time apart is what we needed in order to get our relationship back to the way it was in the beginning. 

 

"Babe!" Ed said coming into the room. "I got a surprise for you."

 

I turned to Ed, "Ed before you say anything, I think we need to talk."

 

"It can wait until you see this," he said putting two boxes on the bed. "I know things seem to be a little rocky between us since that night. And I am so sorry, I hate us being this way. I just love you so much and I'm afraid I'm losing you."

 

I looked at him and saw just how much our relationship meant to him. There was no way I could leave him to go back home. "Ed you know I love you too and would never want to lose you."

 

Ed leaned over and kissed me, "I'm so glad you feel that way. Now for the surprise I got for you. Here," he said handing me one of the boxes. "Since tonight's show is a costume party I want us to dress in related costumes. Here open," he smiled.

 

I opened the box, "It's a...it's a pirate costume. Does that mean you're..."

 

Ed took his costume out of the box, "I'm going to be a pirate as well."

 

I saw that he really put a lot of thought into this and I leaned over and kissed him. "Come on let's get ready for the show," I said taking his hand.

 

Ed was already dressed but I was still getting dressed. Maybe it was me just being paranoid but I just felt like this costume wasn't fitting me. "Hey you alright in there?" Ed said from the doorway. 

 

I came out of the bathroom, "Are you sure this costume looks alright?"

 

"You look wonderful," Ed smiled. "Hey you ok? You look worried about something?"

 

"Huh? No...nothing's wrong," I said still looking at the costume.

 

Ed came behind me and wrapped his arms around me, "You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

 

I turned to him, "And you look hot in your costume," I smiled.

 

Ed leaned in and kissed me. "Ed if we keep this up, we'll be late for the show," I pulled away.

 

"We have time for a quickie," he smirked as he backed me up against the wall.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the readers choose what to have happen next. Choices are:
> 
> 1)Should she tell Ed what's been on her mind
> 
> 2)Should she still keep it a secret what is worrying her


	3. Getting Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm writing a new chapter even though I got no responses at all, but got views for my story. I am discouraged to even continue my writing of any stories because people will read but leave no feed back. Please if you are reading, help me out by commenting on the story. I would really appreciate it

The two of us rushed to get our clothes fixed up. "I told you we'd be running late," I said as I fixed my hair.

"Well I'm sorry if I just wanted some time with my girlfriend before the concert!" Ed said. 

"Ugh! I don't know how I manage to let you talk me into things," I said. "Come on let's go! This is your concert you're gonna be late for!"

Ed and I walked out of the hotel and waited for his ride. "I don't know why you have to be like this," he said. "Why are you so on edge?!"

"I'M NOT ON EDGE!" I yelled.

Ed looked at me, "Could've fooled me."

"Look can't you just leave me alone? I'm going to your show aren't I? And dressed like a pirate with you!"

"Then don't come if you don't want to!" Ed said.

"I think that may have been the first thing you said today that has made sense," I said heading back to the hotel.

"Wait!" Ed said grabbing my arm. "Look I'm sorry. Of course I want you to be there with me. I just wish I knew what was happening and why we've been mad at each other for the past few months."

"I know why...and you are right, I have been on edge. But with a reason why. Ed...I'm..." I began to say when his ride arrived.

The two of us got into the car and Ed looked at me,"Chris what were you trying to tell me before?"

I shook my head, "Ed I'll tell you later, now isn't the time."

We arrived at the arena and were hanging out backstage with his friends and manager. Ed came over and handed me a beer, "Here you go love."

I pushed it away, "Sorry not in the mood."

Ed looked at me weirdly, "Not in the mood for beer? Alright now I know something is up. Babe you know you can tell me anything."

"Ed really it's nothing. I promise I'll tell you later but don't worry."

Ed was really confused now, he knew I was hiding something but he had a show to perform. But that wasn't all. What I didn't know was that he also had a surprise for me that would be happening during his show. He left me on the couch while he went to go talk to his manager, discussing the surprise one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order for the next chapter to be written I need the help from the readers. Now it's time to Choose Your Own Adventure and let me know what you'd like to see happen next :)


	4. Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed has a surprise for his girlfriend at his concert. But will it all go according to plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please...I really would appreciate it if you read this story to leave some sort of comment. I see the views going up but no comments :(

I stood back watching Ed as he performed, the same thing I did every time I went to one of his shows. I knew I should've told him what I had to before...but I knew if I had done that, then he wouldn't been able to concentrate on his performance. The show was the same as every other one I went to. I never expected what he did next to happen.

"I want to pause the show for just a moment for a very special announcement. First I want to ask my girlfriend Chris, to come out here."

I looked at him shocked as he called me out onto the stage. I walked over to him, "Ed, what are you doing?" I whispered.

"Something I should've done a long time ago," he said getting on one knee. 

"Omg," I said covering my mouth. Was he really doing this?

"I have loved you since the moment we met and I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

I couldn't say anything, all I could do was nod as he placed the ring on my finger. He got up and kissed me, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said through tears. 

He kept me on the stage as he finished the show, it was only a few more songs he had to perform. The two of us walked back stage and he kissed me. "I am so glad we're going to finally get married."

I took the ring off my finger and placed it in his hand, "I can't marry you."

Ed looked at me, "Wait! What do you mean you can't marry me? You just said..."

"Of course I said yes. Did you think I'd say no to you in front of all your fans like that? Ed look I love you...but I can't marry you."

"What? Why can't you marry me?"

I sighed and looked at him, "Because when I tell you what I'm about to...you won't want to marry me."

"What could you possibly have to tell me that would make me not want to marry you?" Ed asked.

I looked down, "Ed...I'm pregnant that's why!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order for the next chapter to be written I need the help from the readers. Now it's time to Choose Your Own Adventure and let me know what you'd like to see happen next :)


	5. Ready Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has just told Ed what she's been hiding from him. Are the two of them ready for this next chapter in their lives?

Ed looked at me, speechless and shocked. It was a few seconds before he could say anything. He pulled me aside, away from the rest of his crew. "You're pregnant?! This is what you've been hiding from me?"

I nodded as I cried, "I know you're not ready for this. I mean you got your whole career ahead of you. You don't want a wife and baby to tie you down."

Ed shook his head, "That's why you said you can't marry me? Cause we're having a baby?"

"Ed I don't want you to feel like you have to marry me. I don't want to force you into anything that you'll end up regretting."

Ed wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, "I planned to propose to you for the last month. Before I even knew of a baby. I want to marry you. I want to be with you forever. So this baby wasn't planned...it just means we'll be starting a family sooner than planned," he smiled. "Now what do you say, will you wear my ring again and be my wife?"

He still wanted to marry me, even after I broke this news to him. "Yes Ed...of course I will marry you."

Ed placed the ring on my finger and kissed me. "How far along are you?"

"Just under a month. I found out this morning."

Ed nodded, "We're gonna be parents. I'm gonna be a dad," he said going over to the couch and sitting down. "Wow...this is really starting to sink in now."

I sat next to him, "Ed, what are you gonna do now? I mean you know once the news gets out..."

"No! I am going to do whatever it is I can to make sure our baby and you stay out of the public eye. I don't want to put either of you two into this. You just sit and rest, I'm going to go talk to Stuart and see what he says."

 

Remember this story relies on the comments from the readers. The next chapter will be written once I receive feedback on what should happen next :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you'd like to see happen next. Any ideas used I will give credit to the person. This is Choose Your Own Adventure and the outcome on the next chapter depends on the readers. Please comment and enjoy


End file.
